ASTRO fanfic
by Daun Momiji
Summary: Kumpulan fanfic ASTRO! Binwoo, Myungjin, Sanky, Jinwoo! BL!
1. Binwoo 1

**His Smile**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **(BinWoo)**

 _Karena Moon Bin ingin mengerti_

 _Ia akan berusaha_

 **0~0~0~0~0**

Moon Bin tahu semuanya sulit, bahkan mungkin melelahkan, sangat melelahkan. Tapi Moon Bin bisa apa selain daripada mengulas senyum kekanakan dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar? Moon Bin tidak pandai berbohong, tapi bukan berarti ia mudah dibohongi. Ia mungkin adalah pribadi yang tidak mudah menaruh perhatian terhadap sesuatu, tapi ia pandai mengamati.

Dan Moon Bin kerap kali menghela napas ketika satu hal mematahkan hal tersebut. Ia rasa ia cukup sering mengmati, atau mungkin memang bakat aktingnya terlalu hebat? Moon Bin enggan memikirkannya lagi.

"Kau sudah pulang? Segeralah istirahat." Moon Bin mendengar sayup-sayup suara Jin Jin hyung dari ruang depan. Leader ASTRO itu masih saja terjaga, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Moon Bin kerap merasa kasihan dengan hyungnya yang kekurangan tinggi badan itu.

Lalu hening.

Moon Bin mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan lekas memejamkan mata. Tempat tidur bagian bawah tengah dalam kuasanya saat ini berhubung penghuninya tengah memiliki jadwal personal.

Pintu terbuka. Moon Bin masih pura-pura tertidur lelap. Sosok jangkung di ambang pintu menghela napas pasrah melihat tempat tidurnya dijajah teman sekamarnya. Usai mengganti pakaian dengan setelan tidur, sosok jangkung mendekati tempat tidur, menatap sosok Moon Bin yang terpejam.

"Bin-ah, bangunlah, aku ingin tidur."

Hening. Kalimatnya berbalas hening. Menyerah, ia menghela napas dan memilih ikut serta membaringkan diri, berhimpitan di tempat tidur yang tidak seberapa luas itu. Dengusan geli terdengar seiring satu tangan muncul tiba-tiba melilit tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang, Eunwoo-ya."

Moon Bin memluk erat Eunwoo yang memunggunginya. Ia selalu menyukai posisi ini. Karena ia bisa memeluk Eunwoo sesuka hati, ia bisa membenamkan wajah diantara helaian rambut Eunwoo atau menciumi tengkuknya meski dibalas dengan pukulan.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Selama mereka tinggal bersama beberapa tahun terakhir, Moon Bin terlampau sering melihat Eunwoo tersenyum. Kepada kamera atau kepada siapa pun yang ditemuinya. Tapi sampai saat ini pun Moon Bin tidak pernah tahu, mana senyum Eunwoo yang tulus dan mana yang hanya sekedar formalitas.

Tapi satu hal yang Moon Bin tahu dan Moon Bin mengerti.

"Aku pulang."

Eunwoo tengah tersenyum saat ini. Senyum yang tulus walau pun Moon Bin tidak melihatnya. Karenanya Moon Bin selalu berusaha melakukan hal-hal yang dapat mempertahankan senyum itu, walaupun harus mengurangi jam tidurnya.

 **FIN**

 **Yoshaaaaa!**

 **Kelar juga. Kenapa bikin ini ff pendek? Greget aja lihat kebersamaan member ASTRO yang unyu unyu ngegemesin. Kagak tahan hayati buat gak ngetik tentang mereka walaupun singkat singkat.**

 **Oke, fanfic ini akan terdiri dari banyak chapter dengan cerita beragam berisi member ASTRO kesayangan. Kesayangan ane bukan Cuma Binu yaw.**

 **Intinya, bakal ada**

 **BinWoo (pasti) Top!Bin**

 **MyungJin (ini duo tetua lupa umur pasti lah yaw) Top!JinJin**

 **SanKy (maknae line harus hadir pastinya) Top!Rocky**

 **And the last**

 **JinWoo (ini couple kaporit kedua gue di ASTRO. Lucu aja ngelihat mereka dengan Eunwoo yang tiba-tiba jadi mirip anak kecil di depan Jin Jin :v .) Top!Jin Jin**

 **See you next time**

 **Salam Tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


	2. Myungjin 1

**RAINBOW**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **(MyungJin)**

Pelangi yang melengkung di ujung senja, menjemput malam bersama lengkung di bibir. Jauh disana, dalam tatap yang memantulkan sisa sinar surya, rindu mendamba jumpa.

"Hari ini, apa kau sedang melukis lagi?"

Dan kaki berbalut pantofel hitam itu memulai langkah menapaki rerumputan yang mulai menguning bersama musim, menuju ke puncak bukit.

 **0~0~0~0**

Itu adalah sembilan tahun sembilan tahun lalu. Saat dimana waktu memanja tubuhnya dengan gelar dewasa muda. Park Jinwoo hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang memiliki cita-cita biasa pula. Ia ingin menjadi seorang fotografer. Ia senang mengabadikan berbagai objek yang kiranya pantas.

Banyak objek yang Jinwoo sukai sebagai objek bidikan lensa kameranya, tetapi ia lebih menyukai lengkung warna-warni di angkasa. Mungkin itu tidaklah seindah panorama surya yang mengintip malu-malu di ujung pantai. Mungkin itu tidaklah semempesona debur ombak yang menyapa bebatuan karang.

"Oh, Jinwoo-ya, kau sudah datang?"

Tapi lengkung warna-warni itu lebih bermakna karena hadirnya sosok yang mengumbar senyuman lebar di bawah jingga sisa sinar surya dan di bawah naungannya. Jinwoo mengumbar senyuman yang sama lebar sembari memacu kaki agar melangkah lebih cepat.

Berjarak dua meter langkahnya terhenti. Tatap memuja jatuh pada kanvas putih yang telah bernoda. Hanya sekedar guratan pensil namun begitu indah. Jinwoo tetap terpaku hingga sekian detik waktu. Hitam putih di atas kanvas menjerat penuh magis.

"Kau hanya akan berdiri saja disana? Duduklah."

Yah, Jinwoo terkekeh pelan lantas mengambil tempat tepat di samping pelukis. Tanpa kata ia mulai mengotak-atik kamera yang menggantung di leher. Usai mengatur fokus ia membidik pelangi nun jauh di hadapannya.

"Jinwoo-ya, mana yang warna hitam."

Jinwoo menoleh ke samping kanan. Beragam warna cat minyak menyapa pandangannya. Masih dengan senyuman lebar, Jinwoo menunjuk cat minyak satu persatu.

"Merah, biru, hijau, kuning, hitam, cokelat. Itu urutannya dari sebelah kananmu, Myungjoonie-hyung."

"Terima kasih, Jinwoo-ya."

"Sama-sama, hyung."

Lalu hening. Jinwoo tengah bergumul dengan kameranya dan Myungjoon dengan lukisannya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jinwoo berhenti. Dalam diam ia menjejaki masa lalu. Pertemuannya dengan Myungjoon yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya sama seperti saat ini. Tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih tertarik daripada lukisan Myungjoon yang berwarna hitam putih. Saat itu ia bertanya dengan heran, kenapa? Tapi Myungjoon hanya tersenyum simpul. Karena ini yang kulihat.

Dan saat itu Jinwoo tahu, Myungjoon adalah pelukis berbakat namun terjegal keterbatasannya dalam membedakan warna. Jinwoo kerap kali menghela napas akan hal ini.

"Hyung." Jinwoo memanggil dan gumaman singkat menjadi balasannya.

"Berhentilah menggunakan warna hitam dan putih. Ada banyak warna yang ingin ditunjukkan dunia kepadamu."

Maka Jinwoo meraih tangan yang tengah menggenggam kuas, ia arahkan pada cat minyak berwarna merah dan digoreskannya pada goresan berupa pelangi di kanvas.

"Pelangi muncul bukan sekedar untuk kau lukis, hyung. Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa ia selalu berusaha menunjukkan warnanya padamu?"

Lama, hening kembali. Jinwoo menunggu dengan sabar, memperhatikan gerak tangan yang penuh ragu tengah menggoreskan warna.

Merah, kuning dan hijau telah mengusir sebagian hitam. Namun belum berucap sepatah kata memuja, Myungjoon bangkit begitu tergesa-gesa, merapikan alat lukisnya dengan sembarang dan lekas berlari menuruni bukit. Meninggalkan Jinwoo yang termenung seorang diri.

Dan seulas senyum terbit begitu saja.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung."

Esok harinya Jinwoo menunggu di tempat yang sama dengan senja yang sama jingga, tapi pelangi enggan mengukir diri, pun Myungjoon tidak tampak disana. Jinwoo terdiam sejenak. Adakah pelangi pun meragu untuk berlaga sedang tak ada Myungjoon untuk dipamerinya warna-warna mempesona? Maka Jinwoo pulang dengan hampa.

Lalu esok harinya, dan esok harinya, esok harinya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sampai waktu terus berganti musim, sampai Jinwoo lelah memijak rerumputan menuju bukit, pelangi dan Myungjoon tak lagi menampakan diri. Salahkah ia dahulu memaksa?

Kini usai bertahun-tahun terlewati, Jinwoo menapaki kembali rerumputan dengan pantofel hitam membalut kaki. Jas hitam disampirkan di bahu. Tubuh berbalut kemeja biru muda yang kusut di beberapa bagian melaju menjemput harap di puncak bukit.

Semoga.

Dalam hati terus berucap do'a. Bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama? Apakah Myungjoonie-hyung masih begitu marah padahal maksud hati bukanlah mengolok-olok? Jinwoo tidak berharap banyak, apalagi hari mulai berjingkat-jingkat menuju malam. Terlalu sore adalah akibat dari pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris sebuah perusahaan ternama. Ya, siapa yang menyangka profesinya akan melenceng dari cita-cita.

Kaki terus melangkah sampai ke puncak bukit. Dan disanalah langkah Jinwoo terhenti.- dirasanya waktu pun bertindak serupa-. Jinwoo bak patung batu, terpaku selayaknya orang kehilangan akal sehat, linglung. Bahkan sampai malam menyeringai ia tetap terdiam.

Angin yang berhembus dengan dingin menerpa tubuh barulah membuat Jinwoo mengerjap-tersadar-. Dipacunya langkah lebih cepat dan direngkuhnya tubuh laki-laki yang tengah merapikan alat lukisnya.

"Myungjoonie-hyung."

Tidak ada balasan kata, namun usapan di lengan membuat Jinwoo mengukir senyuman lega. Pandangan teralih ke depan, menatap kanvas putih yang diterangi lampu taman, satu-satunya penerangan yang ada, dan Jinwoo terhenyak.

Tujuh warna terukir dengan riang. Jingga di belakangnya menemani penuh keramahan. Rerumputan hijau yang seolah tertiup angin, dan dua sosok berbeda kegiatan tengah sibuk dengan kamera dan kanvas namun terlihat hangat.

"Terkejut, Jinwoo-ya?"

Jinwoo mengangguk dalam diam di bahu kanan yang lebih tua, menimbulkan tawa geli. Usapan di kepala membuat Jinwoo memejamkan mata, menyamankan diri. Sudah ia duga ia akan rindu, tetapi ternyata rindunya melebihi ekspektasi.

"Aku berusaha dan ini hasilnya."

Ya, Jinwoo tidak ingin menanggapi. Myungjoon hyungnya sudah berusaha keras, sangat keras. Mengenali warna padahal kau tidak bisa membedakannya, Jinwoo tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya yang seperti itu.

"Kau hebat, hyung." Myungjoon tertawa saja.

Tetapi dalam hati, Jinwoo berucap penuh tekad bahwa ia tdak akan memaksa Myungjoon si pekerja keras lagi kalau akhirnya ia harus memendam rindu begitu lama.

"Hyung, aku rindu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Boleh minta cium?"

"Dimana?"

Jinwoo menunjuk bibirnya.

"Oke."

Dan terkaparlah Jinwoo di atas rerumputan usai satu pukulan penuh tenaga diberikan Myungjoon.

"Dasar mesum."

 **FIN**

 **A/N: hollaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Ahhhhh, akhirnya kelar yang Myungjin. Gemes gue gemes sama duo tetua kagak mawas umur ini. Argh!**

 **Gue gila!**

 **Gue gila!**

 **GUE GILA!**

 **Besok sekolah... asdfghjklplmoknijbuhvygctfxrdzeswaq!**

 **GASTROPODA! MOLUSKA! VERTEBRATA! GUE MASIH PENGEN KENCAN SAMA KASUR PLUS LAPTOP GUE SI PUTPUT KESAYANGAN!**

 **Oke, sekian umpatan dan keluh kesah gue.**

 **Terima saran, kritik, bahkan makian dan cacian asal jangan cucian.**

 **Thanks to**

 **Jiraniatriana andAkikawarin**

 **Atas review di ch. Sebelumnya.**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


	3. Chapter 3: Binwoo 2

**RED ROSE**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **0~0~0~0~0**

Seperti merahnya mawar yang merekah di bawah terang bulan

Keindahan yang disembunyikan malam

Keabadian yang dijadikan omong kosong oleh waktu

Biar kurengkuh

Dalam kebusukan zaman

Dalam keserakahan ego

Biar kukecup

Dengan nafsu dunia yang tidak dapat ditanggung

Dengan gelora bara api yang membakar sukma

Biar kusentuh

Secara perlahan dalam buaian ambisi

Secara terperinci dalam getar mimpi

Mawar merah yang merekah di bawah terang bulan

Duri-duri tajam menghujam nurani tanpa arti

Sayang, mari menari di atas ironi

Dan menikmati malam hingga ia tergelincir

Jatuh ke dalam kegelapan tanpa akhir

0~0~0~0

Malam yang bertahta mengantarkan raga yang lelah ke pembaringan. Jiwa-jiwa yang mendamba kuasa dibimbing menuju mimpi digjaya. Hawa dingin menyelinap bersama awan-awan kelabu dan salju yang menyapa daratan pertiwi.

Panas melebur, menjadi selimut dua tubuh yang menjadi satu daging. Jeritan, erangan, umpatan, kata-kata abstrak memenuhi ruang napas. Leher berkalung rantai dikecup lambat-lambat dengan sengaja. Jemari saling menyatu di atas kepala dikulum penuh birahi.

"Katakan padaku, berapa banyak yang kau bunuh dengan tanganmu ini?" si pengecup melontarkan tanya. Jemarinya yang sama dingin dengan butiran salju di luar menelusuri lekuk tubuh di bawah kungkungannya. Ada erangan frustasi yang membuahkan tawa.

"Katakan padaku, Cha Eunwoo!" perintah dibisikkan ke telinga disertai hembusan napas. Sosok di bawahnya menggeliat, memberikan tatapan penuh permohonan. Sekali lagi tawa menggema.

"A-aku_"

Tirai kelabu di jendela berkibar, terhempas angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka, menampilkan garis-garis miring dari salju. Angin yang berhembus pun menghempas helai-helai pakaian yang berserak di atas pualam, menyapa pada kemalangan takdir.

Tubuh terhentak dan ranjang berderit, berulangkali dan tanpa ritme pasti. Peluh mengalir membingkai wajah dan memeluk tubuh.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Cha Eunwoo mendelikkan mata. Ia menarik napas sebanyak mungkin, meraup udara yang terasa panas di sekitarnya. Lengannya yang terikat di atas kepala di kalungkan ke leher pria di atasnya, membuat wajah mereka mendekat. Eunwoo menjilat bibirnya yang membengkak begitu merasakan hangat napas menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau tidak mengizinkanku menjawab, Moon Bin-ssi." Kata-kata sengaja diucapkan lambat-lambat dengan jemari yang juga sengaja menarik pelan helaian rambut, menimbulkan suara geraman rendah.

"Baiklah, jalang. Kau yang memintaku melakukan ini."

Moon Bin -pria yang mendominasi- menurunkan kepalanya, meraup bibir sosok di bawahnya yang membengkak dan melumatnya dengan rakus, disambut begitu antusias.

Dan malam pertengahan musim dingin yang dipenuhi salju itu dihabiskan dengan saling memburu fantasi.

Rantai yang melilit leher dilepas, begitu pun tali yang mengikat tangan. Moon Bin mengecup jejak merah yang ditinggalkan rantai di leher sembari mengulang kata maaf. Sosok di dalam dekapannya hanya mengiyakan, ditambah dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan ke kepalanya, menyuruhnya menjauh.

Sembari mengurai tawa, Moon Bin melirik meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Ada setangkai mawar putih terkulai di sana, penuh dengan ketidakberdayaan. Dalam diam Moon Bin menyunggingkan senyuman perih. Direngkuhnya tubuh teman seranjangnya dengan erat, penuh dengan harap, mendamba, juga ego.

"Kau bisa disini saja? Bisa tidak pergi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dingin dari udara kian mencekik. Moon Bin menutup mata. Dan entah berapa banyak waktu berlalu, Moon Bin membuka mata. Dan kekosongan adalah hal yang ia temukan. Hanya tergeletak setangkai mawar putih yang memerah, penuh dengan bercak darah.

 **0~0~0~0**

" _Kapten, telah terjadi pembunuhan di lokasi yang tidak jauh dari kasus sebelumnya. Hanya berjarak dua rumah ke arah utara. Tolong segera kemari."_

Moon Bin menghela napas, membiarkan jemarinya meremat erat posel yang ditempelkan ke telinga. Keningnya berkerut sedemikian rupa, merasa pening akan situasi yang terjadi.

"Apa ditemukan barang bukti?"

Terdengar suara ribut di seberang sana. Moon Bin bisa menerka sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

" _Seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya, mawar putih yang dipenuhi bercak darah korban."_

Moon Bin menghela napas sekali lagi. Posel dijepitnya oleh telinga dan bahu, sedang kedua tangannya merapikan beberapa berkas yang berserak di atas meja. Ini kasus serupa dengan yang telah terjadi belakangan ini. Korea Selatan tengah gempar, terjadi pembunuhan pada pejabat-pejabat pemerintahan. Tidak diketahui motifnya apa, atau siapa pelakunya. Barang bukti pun nihil, hanya setangkai mawar putih yang berubah merah karena dipenuhi bercak darah korban.

Tapi sebenarnya Moon Bin tahu, lebih tahu dari siapa pun dan ia merasa sama berdosanya dengan pelaku. Karena ia menyembunyikan pelaku sebenarnya.

Itu adalah musim dingin dua tahun lalu, ketika Moon Bin masih menjadi detektif pemula. Ia masih muda dan cara berpikirnya amat sederhana. Ia hanya ingin kasus yang ditanganinya selesai dengan rapi. Tapi ia malah terjebak dalam kasus rumit pembunuhan pejabat ternama Korea Selatan.

Hawa dingin mencekik bersama jatuhnya salju. Ia berdiri seperti orang idiot disana, di atas tumpukan salju. Di hadapannya satu sosok tengah membungkuk, meletakkan setangkai mawar ke atas tubuh tanpa nyawa yang bersandar pada pohon yang meranggas. Lama ia terpaku. Dan ketika sosok itu mempertemukan pandangan dengan seulas senyum, Moon Bin tahu bahwa ia telah terjerat. Mustahil untuk terlepas.

 **0~0~0~0**

Banyak. Banyak sekali malam yang Moon Bin lewatkan bersama Cha Eunwoo. Terkadang mereka akan melewati malam yang panas penuh gelora nafsu, terkadang mereka hanya akan duduk diam dekat jendela, menatap langit malam yang kelam dengan saling bersandar, atau dengan Moon Bin yang memilih untuk merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Eunwoo.

Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Karena saat bersama mereka bukanlah detektif dan pelaku pembunuhan berantai, bukanlah dua orang dengan profesi yang saling berlawanan. Mereka hanyalah dua orang biasa yang mendamba masa depan, yang memikirkan hal-hal sederhana seperti yang orang lain lakukan.

Karena mereka tahu mereka telah jatuh teramat dalam, sampai bernapas pun terasa menyakitkan.

"ne, Bin-ah."

Suara Eunwoo membuat Moon Bin membuka mata. Matanya menangkap raut wajah bimbang. Moon Bin mengulas sebuh senyum di bibir. Ia tahu, amat sangat tahu penyebab dari kebimbangan itu.

"Kau mendapatkan misi lagi?" Moon Bin bertanya. Jemarinya memainkan jemari lain dalam genggaman. Moon Bin tidak suka dengan topik ini. Tetapi begitu dilihatnya Eunwoo menggeleng, kening Moon Bin berkerut. Ia lantas bangkit dari pangkuan, menatap refleksinya pada bola mata sewarna malam.

"Cha Eunwoo. Nama yang kau berikan itu aku menyukainya."

Ada senyuman kecut yang Moon Bin tangkap serta jemari dingin yang mengusap pipinya. Sekian detik kemudian satu kecupan dicuri dari bibirnya.

"Karena itu, aku akan menyerah, Bin-ah."

Dan semenjak hari itu, Moon Bin tidak lagi melihat sosok Eunwoo. Ia menghilang bagai ditelan bumi, begitu pun kasus pembunuhan tak lagi terjadi. Memang ada, tapi target tidak lagi sesuai terkaan. Dan jejak yang tertinggal bukan lagi setangkai mawar putih, melainkan anyelir.

 **0~0~0~0**

Salju.

Hamparan salju.

Putih yang memenuhi pandangan.

Dingin yang memeluk erat sampai tulang belulang.

Satu tahun berlalu, Moon Bin menapaki waktu dengan langkah terseret. Ia kehilangan hidupnya. Berat rasanya melangkah di jalanan yang ditekuninya selama ini dengan dosa bertumpuk di atas kepalanya. Tapi ini mungkin adalah akhir, kan? Pemikiran itu membuat Moon Bin menggenggam revolvernya lebih erat meskipun tangannya mengalami tremor hebat.

Dia kembali, dengan setangkai mawar putih berlumur darah, menjadi merah dengan penuh tragedi.

 **0~0~0~0**

Aroma karat menguar di udara, menyatu dengan kabut hembusan napas. Gemeretak gigi memecah sepi, memasung kebisuan yang sejak tadi berkuasa. Bisu yang merantai kata membungkam bahasa.

Timah panas merongrong di dalam diri, melambaikan tangan kepada kebinasaan. Perih yang bersarang meronta, meminta pertolongan. Tubuh yang dihempas angin, dipeluk dingin, dirantai kebisuan melangkah dengan perlahan, menyeret kaki yang gemetar, mengukir jejak pada salju putih yang menumpuk.

Ia mencengkram bahu, menatap malam yang terpantul pada bola mata, menghembuskan napas pada kebekuan raut wajah. Ia mencari, barangkali ada setitik bayang wajahnya yang tampak dan membuat semuanya lebih mudah.

"Jangan hilangkan aku."

Ada getar dalam suaranya. Bibir yang mengering digigit demi menghilangkan ragu.

"Bahkan jika itu adalah kesalahan, jangan hilangkan aku."

Ia mengusap butiran salju yang terjatuh ke atas mahkota sewarna arang, menyibaknya lembut lantas jemari beralih menelusuri lekuk wajah. Disentuhnya pipi dengan dingin yang menyertai.

"Jangan hilangkan aku, walau pun itu menjadi luka bernanah."

Disentuhnya lekuk hidung, dan diamatinya tiap hembusan napas. Agar hangat yang dirindukannya tetap ada.

"Jangan hilangkan aku."

Disentuhnya bibir yang mendingin, memucat kehilangan warna.

"Agar kau masih bisa menjadi manusia—"

Lalu bibir itu dikecupnya. Dingin yang dicecapnya merambat menuju jantung yang berdegup kencang. Kecupan ringan lantas terlepas seiring terbitnya senyuman lebar. Kedua tangan terkulai di samping tubuh, namun tatap terkunci pada bola mata yang terbelalak lebar.

"_ne, Bin-ah."

Dilihatnya Moon Bin mengulas senyum, menghapus gurat kebekuan wajah. Satu senyuman perih. Revolver dihempaskannya ke tumpukan salju, dan tangan itu beralih merengkuhnya. Dingin. Dingin sekali. Rasanya begitu dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Eunwoo-ya."

Lantas ia menutup matanya yang teramat lelah.

 **0~0~0~0**

"Hei Bin-ah!" Moon Bin mengerjap cepat. Bola matanya mengerling sisi kanan tempat tidur, menangkap gambaran satu sosok tengah bersedekap sembari menatapnya tajam. Mengerjap sekali lagi, Moon Bin masih merasa bingung. Begitu diliriknya jendela di samping kiri, pemandangan musim semi menyapanya. Ia mengulas senyum.

"Atsh_"

"Masih ingin melamun?" satu jeweran pedas menyerang telinga kanan, membuat Moon Bin meringis sakit. Ah, ia lupa. Mimpi membawanya pergi terlalu jauh.

"Kau hampir terlambat ke kantor, tuan CEO. Dan aku harus pergi mengajar. Jadi cepat bangun atau kulempar ke jendela."

Moon Bin meringis ngeri. Kejam sekali.

"Oke, oke, Eunwoo-ya. Aku bangun, aku bangun." Moon Bin melirik pria yang berkemeja putih di samping kanannya dengan penuh binar jenaka. Dengan asal ia menarik tangan yang tengah menjewer telinganya, menyebabkan si penjewer jatuh tepat ke atas tubuhnya.

"Aku belum mendapat jatah morning kiss darimu."

Dan Moon Bin lekas mengeliminasi jarak dengan menarik tengkuk pria di atasnya dengan tangan kanan sedang tangan kirinya memeluk punggung. Dalam hitungan detik, posisi mereka terbalik.

"Yak! Kita harus bekerja."

"Aku bebas terlambat." Moon Bin membalas dengan nada tak acuh. Kedua tangannya sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Eunwoo.

"Tapi aku tidak, Bin-ah."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Dan gerakan tangannya terhenti. Tatap matanya berubah sendu begitu menemukan bekas luka di dada sebelah kiri. Seketika memori masa lalu berkelebat begitu anarkis.

"Maaf."

Cha Eunwoo menatap penuh keheranan.

"Kau selalu meminta maaf ketika melihat bekas lukaku. Itu kan hanya bekas luka kecelakaan."

Dan Eunwoo terdiam. Suasana berubah suram. Eunwoo pikir ocehannya bisa membuat Moon Bin berhenti merasa bersalah, toh kecelakaan itu siapa yang tahu akan terjadi saat Moon Bin menyetir, kan?

Moon Bin mengulum senyum kecil. Kecelakaan ya?

Biarlah Eunwoo mengingatnya seperti itu. Dengan itu ia hanya akan menjadi Cha Eunwoo. Cha Eunwoonya. Biarlah malam kelam di musim dingin bertahun-tahun lalu itu hanya menjadi sekedar mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya. Karena ia adalah Eunwoo ciptaannya yang begitu murni.

Moon Bin mengalihkan pandangan pada laci kecil yang sedikit terbuka di samping kiri tempat tidur. Ada surat kabar yang mulai menguning di di dalamnya dengan huruf yng tercetak jelas disana.

" _pelaku pembunuhan berantai adalah putera mendiang perdana menteri Lee yang tewas akibat pembunuhan berencana 5 tahun lalu."_

 **0~0~0**

Moon Bin membunuhnya. Ia membunuh ingatan tentang pembunuh berantai itu. Ya, dan memanipulasinya agar sosok itu menjadi miliknya.

Keegoisan macam apa yang mampu dibendung oleh makhluk bernama manusia?

Ia ingat malam bersalju itu. Ia membawa pembunuh itu di kursi samping kemudi mobilnya, dan dengan gila ia menabrakkan diri pada dinding rumah korban terakhir. Tentu saja usai merencanakan cara meloloskan diri dengan meminimalisir cedera. Dan pembunuh itu hangus menjadi abu.

Tapi jelas itu bukan Eunwoonya.

Karena Eunwoonya hanyalah seorang guru Elementary School, dan dirinya hanya seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan warisan ayahnya.

Semuanya mudah.

Teramat mudah, bukan?

 **FIN**

A/N:

 **Hallo,,,,,,**

 **Eummmmm. Bye.**

 **Cassiopeia?**

 **Mohon bersabar.**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


End file.
